Choose Him or Me
by JeniferCullenLautner27
Summary: Bella moved to Forks.She dated Jacob.Then she met Edward the school player.Will her relationship with Jacob cope or will she fall for Edward.J/B/E
1. The Dream

**Hi,This is my first FanFic hope you all love it**

**Please review my story**

**Thanks**

**-Jenifer-**

**Xoxo**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Choose Me Or Him**

I'm 100% sure that I was dreaming right now .WHY .That's why I was in a garden,a very beautiful one .It was surrounded by red roses and my favorite flower:Sunflower .And there he was standing .It was Jacob,his hair was still long as I remembered .I said I was dreaming because Jacob live in Washington,Forks and I live in Phoenix the land of sun and heat .I was distracted when he said "Bella,c'mon come sit" as he pull the chair for me.

"Bella,we need to talk"He said,his face was serious.

"Talk about what?"

"About our long distance relationship,Bella"

"What about it"I was not comfortable with this conversation,I want it to end .He was silent for awhile.

"Mmm…,Bella,I'm breaking up with you"

I was speechless .I don't know what to say .I felt my tears coming down,I can feel it in my cheek.

Then he quickly stroke my face softly and said "Bella,please I don't want you to cry."

When I want to answer his question the alarm went ringing.

When I woke up I was crying too .I would be so desperate if he broke up with me. When I saw the clock it was already 8 o'clock I have to go to the kitchen .I went to the kitchen and cook some breakfast for me,mom,and Phil .When the pancake was cooking I was thinking about my dream and what does it mean .When I was thinking suddenly someone touch my shoulder when I turn around it was my mom.

"Honey,don't daydream when you're cooking"She said

"Oh,yeah I'm sorry,mom"Then I turn off the stove

"Umm ….,mom can I talk to you"I said while handing her the pancake and pour the maple syrup.

"Yeah,sure what do you want to talk about,sweetie?"As she took a big bite from her pancake.

"I think I want to live with dad for awhile"

"WHAT,why,Honey?"She was freaking out right now.

"I just want to meet dad he's lonely"I make a really pleading pout as hard as I can.

"NO,Bella you can't leave me."She started to sob.

"Mom,don't cry I want to see Jacob anyway,I miss him so much."I said pleading

"Fine,Bella I will let you go,but you have to promise me that you have to be save there,okay"

"YAY,thanks mom love you"I kissed her cheek and run upstairs to pack .I was so happy that my mom let me stay at Forks .My mom said that tomorrow I would be gone to Forks .The day went quickly .It was already 6 pm and I went downstairs to the kitchen to cook dinner .Well I was thinking to cook some lasagna .While eating mom was talking on and on "NON-STOP" she told me not to get in trouble in class or be involved in a fight .Some I listened and some I don't .When I was done eating I went upstairs and took a bath .I was too excited that I can't sleep but then I fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was so bright that it blinded my eyes .I took a bath,brush my teeth and wore a green t-shirt with a blue jacket and a skinny jeans .I quickly grab my bag and ran downstairs .I put my bag in the couch and began to cook some breakfast .After a few minutes mom and Phil come down and both kissed my cheek as a "Good Morning Kiss".

When we all finished our breakfast all of us went to the car .While on the way to the airport. All I can think of is 'Will Jacob be happy if I live in Forks?'.When my flight is going to depart,my mom kiss my forehead and said that she will tell Charlie that my flight will depart now .I wave goodbye as I walked to the gate.

**Hope you like my story**

**It's my first FanFic so if it's bad please give me some pointers**

**So that I can make it better**

**Please REVIEW my STORY..^^**

**Thanks for Reading MY STORY**

**-Jenifer-**

**xoxo**


	2. The Bet

**Hey guys this is my second chapter^^**

**Hope you like my first chapter**

**Please review my story^^**

**-Jenifer-**

**xoxo**

**The Bet**

**(CPOV)**

_Where is Bella. We've been waiting here a long time._ As I walked back and forward. And I think I was making Jacob annoyed.

"Where is Bella?"

"Maybe the flight is coming late,Chief"as he cross his arms in his chest.

"Yeah,maybe"and I sighed. When I saw a girl bring a big suitcase with a luggage cart. She_ was Bella._

**(BPOV)**

As I walked out the gate I saw Charlie and Jacob standing there. I left the luggage cart there and ran as fast as I could,to hug my Jacob.

"JAKE"as I hugged him and give him a quick kiss on his lips but he leaned quickly and said "Bella,I miss you"as I hug him one more time.

I leaned slowly so that I hope I wouldn't hurt Jacob's felling. And I quickly gave Charlie a big bear hug.

"Dad,I miss you"as I leaned quickly

"Yeah,me too,but what took you so long,Bell's"as we were now face to face.

"The line was taking forever,Dad,so I was late"I said and then sighed.

"Okay,then let's go"

"Okay,Dad"

We went to the car as I grab Jacob hand along the way. And we talk about how was my flight and how was mom in Phoenix. And along the way I slept at the car,my head in Jacob's chest and his hands wrap around my waist and I could feel his lips in my hair. We reached Charlie's house at 5 p. m.

I couldn't bare to wake up so Jacob carry me into the house and tuck me in my new so called bed room. I woke up and saw Jacob sitting in my bed. And I was shocked I didn't know that his hair is been cut. His hair is carefully fixed with a gel so that it doesn't look to messy.

"U mm... do you like it?"he said while touching his hair.

"Yeah,of course I love it"I said quickly

"YES,I know you'd like it"he said smiling widely

"Yeah"

"So,anyway what were you thinking moving to Forks"

"U mm... well"I think I should tell him about my dream

"Well"crossing his arms.

Then I told him about my dream.

Then he said "Bella,how could you dream that?"

"Well,I didn't want to dream it either"I said as I started to cry.

"Listen,Bella"as he hold my face very softly.

"If I ever broke up with you,I will be the stupidest guy ever to be born,do you hear me?"

"Yeah,I hear you,Jake"as I wipe my tears with my hand. He then pull me closer to him. I know what he was searching for so I pull closer to him,at last our lips meet,I kissed him with all my heart. He was pulling me closer to him but our lips were still together. But it was great when it lasted.

"Bella,Jacob come down time for dinner"

"Okay,Dad coming"I shouted

"What?"and Jacob pouted

"Well,Jake you don't want to eat"as I crossed my arms.

"Fine"he groaned.

"Oh.... what a good boy"and I give him a peck on his lips.

"I am a good boy,am I"he said smiling.

Then we both went down as I held his hand on my way down. I sat down at the dining table,I sit in front of Charlie.

"So,Dad we are going to eat just pizza"I said picking up the pizza.

"Well,sorry Bells I can't cook,so I just bought pizza for dinner"as he ate his pizza.

"Oh,maybe I can cook dinner from now on"

"Yeah,that would be great,Bells"

"If Bella is cooking dinner everyday,I would come here more often"Jacob said as he bite a mouth full of his pizza. And we all laughed,when we all finished our dinner I washed the dishes while Charlie and Jake watched the game on the big screen TV. Suddenly a hand wrap around my waist. When I turned around it was Jacob.

"Jake,you scared me"I said

"Scared you didn't I"he said smiling.

"Yes,you did,Jakey"as I leaned to kiss him and our lips met but then someone had knocked the door,I smiled and leaned away.

"Ow,c'mon another distraction"he whined.

"Later"as I kissed his cheek.

"Fine"he said crossing his arms.

When I went to get the door,everyone of the guest scream and hugged me. I was so surprised that they had come to my house. It was my La Push friends,they all came here Leah,Seth,Quill,Embry,Emily,Sam,Jared,Paul,Crispy,and the other 5 I didn't recognized.

"Hey,Bella I missed you soooo much"Leah said hugging me tightly.

"I miss you too"hugging her back. Then someone touched my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hey,no hug for me"Seth said.

"Of course I always have a hug for my cuddly brother"I said hugging him.

"Oh,c'mon Bella I'm not a child anymore,I'm a man now"as Seth punch his chest like a mad gorilla. When Seth did that he shouted "Owww,that really hurts"rubbing his chest slowly.

"Hahahaha,yeah you're a really tough man"and we all laughed. Then I hugged them all and Quill introduced me to the new-comers. Then they all tried to convince me to go to the La Push beach with all of them.

"Bella,c'mon would you come with us to the La Push beach it will be much more fun with you there"Leah said pleading.

"Fine,I will come but don't do anything funny while we were there,okay"I said

"YAY,I promise you Bella it will be fun"Leah said jumping up and down.

"Oh,maybe you could ask you new friends from you new school"Seth said jumping up and down too,just like his sister.

"But I'm sure I will just made 1 or 2 friends there"I said sure of myself.

"NO,I'm sure that you'll have tons of new friends"he said crossing his arms.

"Fine,then maybe we should made it a bet"I said smiling.

"Fine,if you win you have to open your clothes in front of us all"he said smiling evilly.

Then I saw Jacob mouth fell open.

"NO,Bella don't do it"Jake said.

"Don't worry Jakey I can take care of the problem"I said

"Fine,you didn't listen to me"he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah,yeah,and Seth if you win you have to tell us all your crush and you have to beg for forgiveness"I said smiling.

"Hey,no fair you got 2 punishment"he said protesting.

"Well,hey I rather do my punishment than yours"I said protesting back at him.

"True"he said thinking something.

"So?"I said waiting for an answer.

"Yeah,Seth I rather do Bella's punishment than yours,you know that Jacob can't control his desire"Leah said making a good point and I heard a low growl from Jacob.

"Fine,Bella it's a deal"Seth said as I shake his hand with a mischievous smile.

"Ugh"Jacob groaned.

_This will be fun._

**Hope you like it^^**

**Please review my story**

**Hope it's better than chapter 1**

**-Jenifer-**

**xoxo**


	3. First Day

**Hey,Guys **

**this is the chapter 3**

**hope you love it**

**xoxo**

**-Jenifer-**

**Chapter 3**

**First Day**

"bye you all,see you tomorrow"I said waving at them as I closed the door.

"Now,were alone"Jacob said,wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah,let's go upstairs,Jakey"I said heading upstairs.

"Good night,kids see you in the morning"Charlie said screaming.

"Yeah,good night,Dad"I said quickly

We both headed upstairs and went to my room when we reached my room I said "Jake,I'm gonna take a bath,okay"

"Don't be too long,okay"he said smiling back

"It wont"I said heading to the bathroom

I took a quick shower and brush my teeth. Then I realized that I didn't bring any clothes with me so I decided to take my clothes with the towels wrap around me.

**(JPOV)**

_Oh..... I can't wait Bella to come in to that door. _Then I heard a door cracking open. _That must be Bella coming out from the bathroom. _As I heard the low thumping get louder. Then the door flew open. She was standing there with a towel wrap around her and her hair dripping wet. I was speechless I can't let out a word. All I could think of is that she was so beautiful,but my mind was distracted.

"Umm...,Jake are you okay?"she said

"Uhh.."was all that I could say.

"Uhh....,hello,Jake"she said

"Uhhh.....,yeah,healthy as a horse"I said quickly

"I forgot my clothes so I came here to take my clothes"she said looking like a goddess

"Yeah,sure,right"I said babbling

"You want me to get out"I said standing up and heading to the door.

"No,no,no,please stay I mean I'm the one whose at fault here,Jakey"she said

"Okay"I said walking towards the bed and sat on the floor.

It was silent for awhile.

"I'm done,Jake"she said so I stand up and sat on her bed.

"So,do you need a ride tomorrow,hon?"I said as she leaned her head on my chest

"Yeah,sure I mean I don't want to be driving at school with charlies cruiser"she said

"Yeah"I said

It was silent for awhile. "Bella,honey?"I said.

But when I turned around she was already asleep. So I kissed her forehead and slowly open the door and run down. Charlie was still watching the TV. So I said goodbye to him and walked to the door,on the way all I could think of is Bella. When I arrived the light was still on. When I went in Billy was still awake

"So,how was Bella?"he said turning around

"She's great"I said

"Good to hear that"he said riding to his room

"Yeah,anyway can I pick up,Bella tomorrow to her school?"I said

"Yeah,sure why not?night,Jake"he said riding to his room.

"Yeah,night to you too,Dad"I said heading to my room. When I entered I quickly jumped to my bed and fell asleep. I dream about _my _Bella.

**(BPOV)**

_Beep,Beep,Beep _I always hate it when that alarms went ringing. I groaned and stood up. I quickly took my towel and went to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and brush my teeth. I went to my room and changed into a stripe green t-shirt,some skinny black jeans,and a sneakers. I don't know why but I just wore a little simple make-up. I run down and make myself some breakfast. Then Charlie came down also making his own breakfast. Just like he's eating some cereal.

"Morning,Dad"I said smiling

"Morning,Bells,how was you sleep?"he asked as he eat his cereal

"Great"I replied and it was true

I took my bowl and wash it in the sink. I was done and heard a honk from outside,it must be Jacob.

"Bye,Dad"I said as I kissed his cheek and head outside. I saw him inside the car playing with his radio while shaking his head with disapproval. And I shook my head and jumped into his car.

"Morning,Jake"I said

"Yeah,hi honey,this radio is so lame"he said as he hit the top of the radio with his big hand. And I chuckled.

"So how was your sleep,princess?"he asked

"Good"I reply

"That's great,Honey"he said as he kissed my cheek. On the way,we talked about how was living in Phoenix and then changed to live in Forks. Then we reached my school.

"So,I will pick you up at 3,okay"he said as he kissed me passionately

"Sure,bye,love ya"I said as I jumped out the car.

When I jumped out of the car it was just me and the soccer guys.

"Bye,Bella"Jake said as he drove off.

I was walking to the building,when suddenly one of the soccer guys stand in front of me. Then when I walked away 2 guys were blocking my way,they were surrounding me.

"Hey,Babe where are you going"the guy with spiky blonde hair said.

"To the building,duh?"I said bravely.

"Oh,don't be like that,sweetheart"the boy who was tall and has black hair said.

"Don't be like what?"I said being sarcastic

"Being such a Hot Babe"the spiky blonde guy said

"Fine"I said thinking of a plan

_Oh I got it,it might be old school but I had to try it._

"Oh,that's the principle"I said as they all looked to the direction that I pointed. So I quickly run to take my schedule. Then I arrived to the office. I wait while I sat on the chair.

"C'mon,sweetie"the woman said. So I stand up and come to her.

"So,this is your schedule and let your teacher sign this paper and then give it back,okay dear"she said smiling.

"Thank you"I said heading to the hallway.

Then I bumped into something so big that I fell down. When I looked up it was a muscular guy with a big biceps,he has dark short brown curly hair.

"Oh,sorry"the big guy said.

"Yeah,me too"I said standing up as he help me up. And he chuckled.

"By the way,I'm Emmett"he said holding out his big hand.

"Nice to meet you too,I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella"I insisted as I reached out my hand to shake his.

"By the way,gotta go,see you at lunch,or maybe we will have some period together"he said smiling a huge grin

"Yeah,sure"I said as he walked off.

Then the bell rang so I walked to my next class. My first class was history. When I arrived the teacher hasn't come yet,so I sat down on the third row and on the third table that has the window view. Then a pixie like girl came skipping here and sat beside me.

"Hi"she said smiling.

"Hi"that was all my reply.

"I'm Alice,what's your name?"she said

"Oh,I'm Bella Swan the new girl"I said

"Ohhhhh........,a new girl would you want me to show you around"she said as she was jumping up and down on her seat.

"Sure,why not?"I replied

"Anyway,I'm Alice Cullen"she said.

"Nice to meet you,Alice"I replied.

Then the teacher came and I asked Alice what is his name she said that his name is Mr. Crocs. The whole period was torture but thanks to Alice she made me awake the whole time. We talked about Fashion and Boys. She told me about her ex-boyfriend Matt in Alaska. So I told her about my boyfriend Jacob to be fair. Then the bell rang so I said goodbye to Alice. This time the teacher came in time. So the teacher told me to introduce myself. Then I was seated with Angela,we introduce ourselves and we talked about our subject of the whole period the subject was mine and Angela's favorite 'Rome and Juliet' I adore Romeo and Juliet it was an amazing movie. I always cried whenever I watched the movie.

Then the bell rang,I walked to my next class which is Biology the teacher came in time but I don't need to introduce myself. I was seated with the guy sitting in the second table. When I walked there I realized that Emmett was behind me and in my front was that blonde spiky haired guy.

"Hi,Bella,see I told you we will have our period together"he said with a huge grin.

"Yeah"I said as I sat down. Then the guy next to me turned around he was incredibly handsome with his green emerald eyes and his messy bronze hair.

"Hi,nice to meet you,I'm Edward Cullen"he said with his velvet voice.

"Umm...,yeah hi I'm Isabella Swan"as I reached out my hand and he gladly took it. When his hand touched mine there's kind of an electric spark and I know he felt it too.

"But call me Bella"I insisted

"Sure"he smiled a crooked smile that made my breathing hitched. Then the guy in front of me said "Hi,babe I didn't realize we would have the same period,I think it's called fate"

"I don't think meeting you here is called a fate,for me it was a nightmare"I said a little loud

"Ahh....,having a nice chit chat are we?"the teacher said tapping his foot

"Oh,I'm sorry,umm.....Mr......"I said and I realized I didn't know the teacher's name.

"Mr. Corelli"Edward whispered in my ear.

"Mr. Corelli"I continued

"Yeah,please pay attention,Ms. Swan"he said continuing with his lecture.

"Thanks"I said to Edward

"Sure,no prob"he said smiling.

Then we talked about ourselves and now I know that Edward is Alice older brother. Then the bell rang,I said goodbye to Emmett and Edward,when suddenly someone grab me on my wrist,it was that spiky blonde guy. Then I realized that he was leaning for a kiss. When I want to punch him in the gut. Edward punch him in the face making him run.

"Thank you,Edward"I said as I hug him.

"Sure,do you want me to escort you to your next class?"he said as he smiled that crooked smile. How can I say no to that he was dazzling me so I said "Yeah,sure"

When I walked out from the classroom. Edward was beside me putting his hand on my shoulder. Along the way girls were glaring and showing their daggers at me. Then came a blonde girl,her hair was long and wavy.

"Eddie,what are you doing with that nerd"she said with a disgusted face.

"I was just showing her the way to the gym,babe"he said giving a wet and slobbery kiss on her lips. So I just walked away to give them some privacy. Then I met a blonde guy who were bullied,so I helped him.

"Are you okay?"I said helping him up.

"Yeah,I'm fine"he said looking at me like I'm a priceless diamond necklace.

"Sure"I said as I let go of his arm.

"Hi,I'm Mike"he said smiling a huge grin

"Hi,I'm Bella nice to meet you"I said as I reached out my hand and he quickly took it.

"So what's your period?"he said

"Umm...,PE but I don't know where the gym is"I said

"Oh,I can take you there"he said smiling

"Sure,thanks"I said.

Along the way we talked about our life and interest. Then we arrived to the gym.

"Here we are,the gym"he said gesturing to the gym.

"Yeah,thanks Mike"I said and walked into the gym

"Wait,Bella,do you wanna go out sometime as a date"he said blushing.

"Oh,I'm sorry,Mike I already got a boyfriend"I said truly sorry.

"Yeah,sure,I gotta go now bye"he said walking away.

I'm sure he was so heart broken but I can't just cheat on Jake. So I walked to the girls changing room to change into my gym clothes. When I'm done I sat on the bleachers. The coach said that we would have free time for today. Then came a beautiful blonde girl,her hair was long and wavy but not like Tanya. Her body was curvy but all in the right places. She was the beautifulest girl here.

"Hi,I'm Rosalie you must be Bella the new girl,right?"she said holding out her hand.

"Hi,by the way how do you know my name?"I said as I grab her hand.

"Oh,I know your name from Alice and some other guys,you are like a star here,you know?"she said smiling.

"Oh,nice to meet you too,Rosalie"I said smiling back at her.

Along the period we were talking,she was already my best friend like Alice and Angela. Then the bell rang that means PE is over and time for lunch. So I change my clothes and walked to the cafeteria with Rose. When we reached the cafe,everyone was looking at me and Rose,and I blushed red as a tomato. Then we bought pizza and some water bottle. Then Alice jumped up and screamed "OVER HERE BELLA,ROSE". So we walked to her and sit at her table,on her table was her,Emmett,Rose,me,and I don't know the blonde curly guy.

"Bella meets Jasper"she said gesturing over the curly blonde guy

"Hi,Jasper nice to meet you"I said

"Hi,ma'am nice to meet you too"he said

"So,Alice how come you didn't tell me you had a brother"I said a little angry.

"Hello,Bella no hug for me?"Emmett said as he put his hand on his heart.

"Of course,Emmett"I said as I stand up and give him a big bear hug.

"Emmett......can't.......breath"I said and he let me go.

"Thanks,Emmett"I said and sit on my seat.

"So,Bella how do you know my brother,Edward?"Alice said curious.

"Umm...,we're actually lab partners"I said taking a bite of my pizza

"Oh,I gotta warn you,Bella STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"she said with a lot of anger but Jasper calm her down.

"Why,Alice?"I said I mean why can't I

"It's just he's a player Bella,I don't want you to get hurt"she said and looked over Edward's table,so I saw Edward kissing Lauren the head cheerleader. Alice was right he is a player. So I turned away.

"Oh,I got your point don't worry Alice you know that I have a boyfriend,right?"I said and drink my water.

"Yeah,Bells I know"she said eating her apple.

"Umm...,Alice are you gonna eat just apple"I asked

"Hello,Bella I just need to be skinny or this cowboy will let his eyes on another girl"she said and now I know everything.

"Oh,sweetheart I won't,your the only girl for me and no one can't have you but me"Jasper said and lean for a kiss. It lasted I don't know maybe 10 minutes.

"You both GET A ROOM!"Emmett screams and we all laughed and Alice just glare at Emmett. Then the bell rang.

"Bella,what's your next period"Rosalie said.

"I think It's calculus,great!"as I groaned.

"Oh,sorry I don't have that period,I have art"she said.

"Oh,maybe I can take you,Bella"Jasper said.

"Thanks,Jasper"I said and wave goodbye to all of them. But Alice and Jasper is different. They gave each other a kiss on their lips so I coughed and they broke apart.

"I'm still here you know?"I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry"they both said together.

"Oh,Jazzy we both said something together. Let's do Flip Flop"Alice said and I'm confused. What in the world is Flip Flop?.

Then they intertwined their pinkie and close their eyes and Alice said 'Flip' and Jasper said 'Flop'.

"YAY,our wish gonna came true"Alice said jumping up and down.

"Okay,c'mon Jasper let's go"I said

When we left Alice and I said "What was that?"

"Oh,that,here's the thing if you and me say's something together we can do Flip Flop,then we wish something,when we are done wishing we said 'Flip or Flop' if you 'Flop' and I say 'Flip' our wish gonna came true but if you said 'Flip' and I said 'Flip' our wish aren't going to come true"Jasper said

"Oh,I get it"I said,still a little confused.

"Sure"he said

When we reached the classroom the teacher already started.

"Like to join us Ms. Swan and Mr. Hale"she said

"Sorry,we have some unfinished business back there"I said

"Well,then you will seat with Mr. Hale here"she said mentioning to Jasper. When I already seated at the back. Me and Jasper are talking the whole period I didn't even pay attention to the bell to ring. When the class is finished I said goodbye to Jasper. When I walked out the class,Edward was there leaning to the door.

"Hey,babe,what'cha doing?"he said/

"Getting away from you"I said heading to my next class.

"Oh,don't be like that,babe"he said following me. When I wanted to reply him Tanya came and kissed him. So I took the chance to run off. When I reached my next class which is art. The teacher seated me with Jessica she's nice but sometimes snobby. The period went by fast. So it was time for France my favorite language. When I reached there I saw Emmett,Alice,and Rose. So I seat beside Alice.

"Hey,Bella are you good at France?"Alice said. Before I could reply the teacher said "If you,Bella Swan be in the cafe a waitress ask you this what is your reply:Quest-Ce Que vous prenez?"

"UN cafe,sil vous plait"I reply

"Vous voulez Du lait"she said

"Non-mersi"I reply

"Good,now you can sit down"she said.

"WOW,you are good"Alice said and I chuckled.

The teacher made us do a French test,Alice copy my answers and Emmett copy Rosalie's. Then when I was done I gave the test to the teacher. Then the rest period we talked. Oh. My. God. The bet I have more than 2 friends. Great. I'm gonna lose the bet. I have to talk to Seth. Then the bell rang I said bye to them and went to my next class which is Chemistry,I sat at the back and I felt someone sat beside me it was that tall black haired boy. Great.

"So,nice to meet you again in Maths"he said.

"Umm...,it's Chemistry"I replied

"You feel it too"he said

"Ugh..,right"then the teacher came. The whole period he keep flirting with me and I just ignore him. Then the bell rang. So I went to my next class which is Music. I sat in the middle beside me was a girl. Thank God. Her name was Karen. We talked and learn about ourselves. Then the bell rang . I said goodbye to Karen and went to the parking lot waiting for Jake. Then Edward came and stand beside me.

"Hey,babe waiting for me"he said confidently

"Well..."then he leaned closer to kiss me but Jake came and punch him in the face.

"JAKE"I scream and hold him off of Edward before he kills him

"What the hell?"Edward scream

"Hey,let me remind you something,asshole don't ever kiss or get near my girl friend again or you will be sorry"Jake said. So I quickly pulled him to his car.

**(APOV)**

As I walked out to the parking lot with Rose we saw Bella and Edward and he was trying to kiss her. But then there's a guy with a russet skin co lour and short black hair,he was so buff and tall. He punch Edward in the face. That would give him some lessons.

"GO,PUNCH HIM AGAIN!!"I said and Rose stare at me in disbelieve

"What?"I said and she just shaking her head. And I think they don't hear me. Damn it.

Then "JAKE"Bella screamed and pulling him off of Edward. So this is Bella's boyfriend Jacob.

"Hey,let me remind you something,asshole don't ever kiss or get near my girlfriend again or you will be sorry"Jacob screamed at him and Bella pulled him to his car and drove off.

**(BPOV)**

"Jake,what were you thinking?"I said as we drove off.

"I'm trying to stop him from kissing you,Bella"Jake said.

"I know but you don't need to scream at him like that"I said

"Well,I'm sorry,Bella for caring for you"Jake said.

"Yeah,see you tomorrow"he said. I didn't even realize that we already arrive at my house.

"Fine,we will talk about this tomorrow"I said as I closed the door. There's no sign of Charlies cruiser. Good. I do need some alone-time. I open the door and went to my room. I didn't do anything so I made my homework. When I'm finished I took a bath and change into my pajamas and went to sleep.

**Hope you like it :)**

**Please review my story**

**-Jenifer-**

**xoxo**


End file.
